Toy vehicles for children are so numerous that it would be impossible to discuss each and every design available. However, most of the vehicles that are relatively large, currently are made from plastic materials while most of the vehicles that are relatively small are made from metal or other heavy materials. This invention is restricted to non-powered, light weight or plastic vehicles.
Heretofore, light weight plastic vehicles have not been commercially available which are small in size and also non-powered. The reason for this is that the light weight nature of the plastic renders them unsuitable for play, since they cannot be pushed by the child for any length or distance due to the inability to remain upright if given a "hard shove". Small cars or toy vehicles made out of metal or the like involve more difficult molding problems and are more expensive, whereby these vehicles are outside the scope of the present invention. Accordingly, a small, plastic, non-powered vehicle has been needed in the toy field, and particularly, one which will travel for relatively long distances powered only by a manual push. It is to fill this need in the art that the present invention is directed. The present invention is particularly adaptable for use in the premium field due to the novel, one-piece design or construction. The easy assembly is also an important feature since the toy is directed to a rather youthful audience.